Try
by RavenousCookieMonsterz
Summary: Finally Judy has the job she has always wanted and an amazing partner to keep her on her feet when things get rough but what happens when something from the past just doesn't want to give up. What will there be left to try? ((actual comments plz and be sure to follow))
1. Chapter 1

**Rave: I took this down a year ago because it needed a bit of work and alot more to the story! So it's back and a hell of alot better to me**

 **Nick: Sure is and hey everyone this writer here doesn't own Zootopia. She wishes she did but she doesn't so anyway let's get started.**

* * *

Try

" _**I thought this city would be a perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, life's a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half full, we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what kind of person you are, I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you."**_

 _ **I sighed shaking my head, it had been sometimes since I said that. Sure, Nick became a cop and We closed down the Night howler case but deep down i feel like something's missing but what.. I wish i just.."**_

"CARROTS!" Nick called out as I jumped out of my chair holding my coffee cup out on defense for whatever was coming my way, and of course causing the creamy goodness to fall all over the floor and my uniform. Everyone was staring at me as nick rolled around on the floor laughing his tail off.

"Nick! What in the world is wrong with you!" I glared as he sat up and dried a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh Carrots you just...and the look on your face, man it was priceless. " He grinned.

"Oh ha, ha. Glad I could make you so happy Wilde, now get out." I pointed to the opening of my cubicle. He looked at me before seeing to were i so happened to be pointing to.

"You want me to leave Carrots...now that hurts...gets me right here." Patting his chest with his left hand, where his heart was.

"Oh Fine what do you want anyway." I muttered as i cleaned up the remains of my coffee and fixed my chair. Luckily none of it landed on the paperwork I had been doing for Chief Bogo otherwise he would have my tail for sure.

"Well nick are you just gonna stand there or tell me already." I crossed my arms over my chest as nick walked a bit closer and whispered softly in my large fluffy ear.

"You're on parking….duty" He finished before racing out of my cubicle, my little bunny nose wildly wiggling before i screamed, "NICK WILDE I SWEAR THIS BETTER BE ON OF YOUR JOKES OR I WILL HAVE YOUR TAIL!"

* * *

 **Rave: *giggles* Nice job nick you pissed her off**

 **Nick: *smiles* What can I say it is my job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rave: Hello again everyone! welcome to chapter two. this one needed a bit of a clean up as well so it was taken down, rewritten and now it is back up and running just like before!**

 **Judy: I think i was perfect the way it was before**

 **Rave: I guess but this way it a lot better for me and for others who are reading too**

 **nick: okay love birds. Lets get on with the story.**

 **Rave: *glares* remember I do not own zootopia!**

* * *

Chapter two - A whole lot harder

It has been about two days since Nick pulled his little prank on me. " And to think that the Chief would give me parking Duty when I have solved the missing mammals case." I sighed sipping at my coffee. The station has been so quiet since Bellwether has been in jail, and lionheart was placed back in office after being found cleared. ' **At least it's quiet and not as stressful as I thought it would be…'**

"Officer Hopps!" I perked up my ears hearing Nick shout out to me.

"Nick I am not in the mood back off!" I responded not looking away from my computer, typing away oh so carefully at the report I was supposed to send in at noon. Of course I love to just get a head start on things.

"Carrots! We have a problem!" He glared standing a few inches or so away from my chair.

"Oh and what's that? Chief wants donuts that are filled with pickles? No, wait a wolf has his head stuck in the men's Bathroom toilet? of maybe you are just here to tell me my job is on the line for some stupid prank you tried to pull again!" I watched as he growled softly and huffed.

"Judy someone's been hunting prey and… " He walked over to me and gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"And not just any prey….some are even predators . " He slipped a case file into my hands.

"They are hunting bunnies, foxes, wolves, bears you name it it's on there..." I lowered my ears a bit.

"Nick stop joking that's not.."

"I'm not joking carrots" He muttered softly.

"Chief want's you in his office in a few minutes.." He walked away from me as I looked down at the case file he had given me. It was bright red and had my name on it.

' **Odd...how long did Nick have this..'**

I opened the file and gasped softly sinking back down into my chair. Inside the file where dozens of animals who were muzzled or even strapped down to tables knocked out since they were trying to harm other animals around them.

"..why would anyone want to do this...why all over again… why does it have to be a whole lot harder…" I whispered softly to myself before going up to see the big man, Chief bogo.

* * *

 **Rave: damn..looks like you guys have alot on your plate this time**

 **judy: *sighs* ya...not just predators this time..but prey too...**

 **nick: oh carrots.. *hugs judy* it will be okay... i promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rave: Hello my lovely readers! I have missed you all so very much!**

 **Nick:*laughs* sure, sure you have.**

 **Rave: Zip it you as... er jarhead!**

 **Judy: *smiles* Nick leave her alone and just hear her out I'm sure she has a good reason as to why she was gone so long**

 **Rave: Thank you Judy, and yes I do have a vaild reason as to why I have been gone for so long. I have been going to college for a little while now and I was busy taking care of my classes and the projects were just a killer. Again, I do not own Zootopia.. :p**

 **Nick: Anyway back to the story**

* * *

Chapter three - Wilde

 _'It had been three weeks since Nick gave me the file and it seems the attacks have stopped for some odd reason. I thought that maybe it was just some random group of copycats who wanted to just stir up some trouble...'_

I scratched my head scrolling through the files on my computer. _'The ones who were darted were back in their homes with family watching over them. The old antidote was just as strong to kick out this strain. But we still had no idea who could have done something like this to prey and predators... it just didn't add up.'_ I groaned and slammed my head against my desk only to hear Nick give a small teasing hiss.

"That's gotta hurt carrots.''

''zip it nick. " I huffed as I felt him pick one of my ears up only to gently blow into it making me jump. I gently pulled my long ear away from him and rubbed it trying to ease the gentle ringing I heard.

''Nick buzz off!'' I glared as he laughed throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Ok. Ok. You got me officer hopps." He chuckled before darting out of my cubicle.

... **Two hours later...**

I sighed rubbing my eyes, I still had no lead or ideas who was behind the not so recent darts.

"Maybe I should take a small break .." I muttered to myself before hopping out of my chair and out my cubicle. I walked down a long hallway that was really just painted a bland white with small hints of blue and yellow... really looked like they let a six-year-old painted it but who was I to judge... I just work here.

Zipping down the breakroom, I walked over to the large fridge we had thrown all our funds together for and opened it with a small grunt. Scanning the shelves I smiled seeing a carrot top muffin with a cute little carrot sticking out of it. 'Nick you are the best... ' I thought to myself as I reached for it. Before I could take a bite mt radio with off causing me to jump in place.

 _ **'Officer hopps we need back up Wilde gone savage. Repeat Officer hopps we need back up Wilde gone savage. Office Wilde has gone savage '**_

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers.." I muttered as I ran out of the breakroom leaving the fridge wide open and an uneaten muffin on the floor.

* * *

 **Raven: ...lol poor muffin**

 **Judy:...oh Nick...**

 **Raven: Be worried. Be very worried. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven: Hello my lovely readers! Miss me? Well, it is time for our next chapter. This one was actually fun to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Judy: remember Raven doesn't own us. Or anything from zootopia even though she wished she did. A big thank you to Wolfer99,** **jtdarkman, nicogamer97431,tweiler18, and to all of you other readers as well. Remember to be mentioned you have to leave a review or even like. We make sure to give a big thank you to everyone since all of you are the reason this tale exists.**

 **Raven: That's right Judy! Now onwards!**

* * *

Chapter Four - Sorrow

 **Nicks Pov**

I had left Judy alone earlier today since she seemed to be pretty worked up over the Savage mammal's case. How she could just be sitting there for so many hours just typing away is really beyond me. I can't stand to sit for long after all which is why it was great for me to be out and about for a case. Paperwork and I just don't see eye to eye.

'. _.it's probably why I'm not allowed near the copyer anymore ..._ ' I sighed and thought back to Judy.

 _'Seems like it just keeps getting worse….my poor carrots...maybe I could cheer her up.'_

 **Nobody's Pov**

Nick Wilde could be seen walking down the halls of the ZPD, his fluffy orange tail trailing behind him as he turned a corner, passing his beloved chief's office stopping only to remind him of his break.

Licking his chops in utter bliss thinking of a large box of fresh blueberries and possibly a small basket of carrot bites for his lovely partner. Tightening the tie around his neck as he walked along the sidewalk minding his own business as he looked around before stopping.

Quickly he looked back only to be shot down to the ground. He gripped his neck and hissed as he threw himself into a telephone booth before he could slam the door closed everything went black with a single thought on his mind.

 _Judy…_

 **On the scene**

 **Judy's Prov**

"Let me through!" I cried as I pushed against the others on the force, pleading to see my partner who was thrashing against the muzzle that now held his muzzle tightly shut.

"Nick! Nick!", I cried finally slipping from their grasp, running towards him before chief Bogo grabbed ahold of me midrun.

"Hopps are you mad!", He shouted but I didn't listen my eyes were still locked onto my partner… the destruction around him... broken glass…. remains of a telephone booth and spare change littered everywhere. His uniform was in shreds, his badge just a bit away from him. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I fought against my chief, but his grip held true. I watched helplessly as a large tiger smashed his fist into the back of nicks head causing him to go limp on the sidewalk.

They restrained him to a gurney like some wild dog before wheeling him off and still, my chief held me... as if he knew I would take off running to nick. Soon I was placed back down for a rhino to walk over and place nicks badge in my hands before he too walked away with the others.

I fell to my knees not giving the broken glass another thought as I let the whole world know my sorrow. I had lost my partner...

 _You dumb fox..._

* * *

 **Raven: ... well..umm Judy is a tad busy right now... so I guess I will see you all for the next chapter to come.. adios!**


End file.
